the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q05 - Give A Dog A Boner
NOTE: In most cases this episode is titled "Give a Dog a Boner", but on the Potterotica Podcast website it is titled "Choices", after the name of the story. This is a Potterotica Podcast exclusive story called "Choices" that was written by MaisieBee and beta'd by Heather. Episode Summary Lily has had it up to here with James and his refusal to have a baby, and after a long, hard day at the Hungarian Hortail, Sirius begins to look like the answer to her problems. Pairings * Lily Evans/Sirius Black * Lily Evans/James Potter * James Potter/Lily Evans/Sirius Black Notable Moments * The hosts (read: Allie) struggle to get the new quickie song out at the beginning. ** They have become 1950's ad men: every problem can be solved with a jingle * Hosts joke about Plughorn's Icelandic cousin. * Story features the Hungarian Horntail, which was one of the Magical strip club names from the podcast. * Lyndsay's type: An enchanted dragon bouncer * Danny's concerned about losing his hand in the enchanted bouncer and needing worker's comp. * Lyndsay wants a While You Were Sleeping/Harry Potter crossover featuring the draught of living death. * Allie has a gigglefest when she misinterprets "the owner of the voice" to mean that "the voice" is a place. * The only thing Allie drinks: vodka * "What I love is the strength of their friendship." ~ Lyndsay, as Lily and Sirius start cheating on James. * Danny expresses his love for the cult classic The Room. ** "Holla' at me on Facebook if you like The Room." ~ Danny ** "And holla' me on Facebook if you like Room." ~ Allie * "Nothing like a kiss that is wet and desperate!" ~ Allie * "She's gotta blow off some steam, blowing off Sirius" ~ Danny * Allie wonders if Sirius also has the chinese symbol for "all is possible" on a tattoo. * Danny guesses that Sirius' koi fish tattoo is called "Muffin" * Allie is still working through the traumatic death of her fish that had lived to be 9 years old. She accidentally killed it when she was too impatient when cleaning the bowl and didn't wait long enough before putting it back in. * Allie prefers boxer briefs * Sirius also has silken pubes * Danny pronounces Muffliato as Muff-lee-aysh-ee-o * Hosts discuss whether they would have sex in public bathrooms (even if they are the Prefects' bathroom) * "Is that the Dark Mark? That's the dick mark" ~ Danny ** Allie and Lyndsay suggest it would emit a sound effect of moaning of the person that gave it to you. Or Tim Allen's grunting from Home Improvement. * Hosts are just as surprised by Sirius calling out James' name during sex as Sirius is. * Gasping Lyndsay * Allie's post-sex Sirius voice is less than sexy. * Hosts joke that Sirius could be James and Lily's pet dog. * Long, sexy owl legs make another appearance. * Lyndsay wants to live the owl life. She wants people to give her snacks regularly. She just really likes toast. Wands Up or Down Allie: Up * Loves Sirius Lyndsay: Up * Loves that he cleaned her cauldron afterwards and gave the owl toast. * Liked the visual of a "built" Sirius. Danny: Up * Sex and tattoos are steamy * No "cheating" (Lyndsay argues the technicalities of that) Potterotics Shout Outs * Maisie Bee authored the story for this quickie * Hosts mention their Hurricane Harvey promotional episode that featured a story by Theresa. Category:2017 Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Quickies Category:Reader: Allie Category:3 Wands Up Category:F/M Pairing Category:Poly Pairing Category:Quickie 5 Category:Episodes Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up Category:Lyndsay: Up